International Fleet Review 2013
The '2013 International Fleet Review '''is a review that will take place in October 2013, as part of the celebrations to commemorate the 100th anniversary of the entry of the first RAN fleet in Sydney Harbour, on 4 October 1913. About In 2011 the RAN invited over 50 nations to send a ship to participate in a fleet review to commemorate the centenary of the first entry in Sydney of the Australian Fleet. This event was considered a milestone in Australia’s maturity as a nation. The event was planned in partnership with the New South Wales and the City of Sydney governments. The IFR is expected to have similar scale and public impact to that experienced during previous reviews held in Sydney, as the RAN 75th Anniversary (1986) and the Bicentennial Naval Salute (1988). It was confirmed that HRH Prince Harry will attend the IFR as part of his first official visit to Australia. Some 40 warships and 16 tall ships are expected to participate in the review, of which a line of seven RAN ships will symbolise the 1913 entry itself. The ships will be greeted by the Governor—General of the Commonwealth of Australia, Quentin Bryce, from Bradley’s head on October 4; and she will officially review the fleet on October 5 as part of the Ceremonial Fleet Review. The tall ships will depart on October 10, and the warships will do so on October 11 to take part in the naval exercise ''Triton Centenary. Events planned A summary of the main events planned for the IFR 2013 week 3rd to the 11th is listed below. *3 October: Tall ships enter Sydney Harbour *4 October: Warships enter Sydney Harbour *4 October: RAN Helicopter Display Team & RAAF Roulettes *4 October: Ceremonial Fleet Entry & 21-gun Salute *5 October: Ceremonial Fleet Review by the Governor-General of Australia *5 October: Formation flypast and Air Displays by civil and military helicopters and aircraft *5 October: IFR Fireworks and Lightshow Spectacular *6 & 7 October: Tall ships & Warships Open Days *7 to 9 October: Sea Power Conference 2013 & Pacific 2013 International Maritime Exposition *8 October: Freedom of Entry to Mosman CBD & Parramatta CBD *9 October: Combined Navies Parade, Sydney CBD *10 October: Tall ships depart Sydney Harbour *11 October: Warships depart Sydney Harbour Participants As of 2 October 2013, the following participants from about 20 nations were confirmed. Warships *Royal Australian Navy: 19 ships *Other Navies: 18 ships from 17 navies Tall Ships *Australia: 10 ships *Other countries: 6 ships, from 4 countries Civilian ships *Australia: 3 ships, including the steam launch Lady Hopetoun which participated in the event of 1913. Military Aircraft *Royal Australian Navy: helicopters from 5 squadrons and the Heritage Flight *Royal Australian Air Force: helicopters from 5 squadrons and the Roulettes display team *Australian Army: helicopters from 1 squadron *Other Air Forces: naval aircraft and helicopters from 4 nations Civil Aircraft *Aircraft and helicopters from 7 emergency services *Vintage aircraft from the Historic Aircraft Restoration Society *Privately owned aircraft Bands More than 10 naval bands are expected to participate, among them: *Royal Australian Navy Band *RAN’s first Indigenous Performance Group *Royal New Zealand Navy Band *Her Majesty's Royal Marines Band Image gallery R_A_N_ SEAHAWK 82 21st SEPT 2013 (243A).JPG|The 2013 IFR Flag 1186320_645621678805834_674742250_n.jpg|Prince Harry's official appearance at the International Fleet Review. Category:Australia Category:2013 Category:Sailing